Klaine  A Klaineful Summer Festival
by CandiceL
Summary: Klaine - Its summer and Kurt and the rest of New Direction all turned out to show support for Blaine at his Six Flags performance. Its a theme park and its summer everyone wants to have a good time! But will things go wrong for the happy couple?


Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**A Klaineful Summer Festival**

"Ok, everyone!" Kurt said calling attention to the group of teenagers that was known as New Directions.

The different conversations faded away.

"Ok, I know this is a theme park and of course you're all allowed to have fun. BUT! Don't forget the reason we are all her, is to support Blaine. He's worked real hard and-"

Before he was able to finish the sentence the group started to scatter excitedly. "He goes on stage a six!" He tried at yell at everyone before they were all gone.

Rachel had took Finn by the arm and the two of them went off on their own as a group formed of Tina, Mike, Punk, Lauren, Artie, Brittany and even Santana began to go their own way.

Kurt watched as Sam and Mercedes, who were in the back of the group, slowly drifted off alone. Kurt couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and smirk when he saw this. Like him and Blaine didn't figure that out at the coffee shop.

Kurt turned around and looked at the giant archway that had the words: Six Flags written upon it. He took a deep breath and smiled. This was his first time at a theme park.

"You're here."

Kurt jumped and turned around. "Blaine." He couldn't help smile at the site of his boyfriend's face.

Blaine gave him an equally blissful smile.

Every time Kurt looked at Blaine he couldn't help but think about it…. It being the moment that happened a few weeks ago when Blaine told him he loved him for the first time. Kurt remembered how surprised he was, so surprised that it took him awhile to gain back his ability to speak so he could say it back. Because of course he wanted to say it back. He always loved Blaine that was never in question… but he had to admit deep down he might have wondered… He knew Blaine cared about him but he wasn't sure if Blaine liked him as much as he liked Blaine. But all this was cleared up the moment Blaine said those three words.

Kurt looked into Blaine's face and couldn't help but blush slightly.

His favorite part of the 'I love you' memory was Blaine's face. Kurt knew he meant what he said because it was written all over his face and Kurt never EVER thought he would see that in someone's face as they looked at him.

"Kurt."

Kurt blinked.

"Where is that mind of yours?" Blaine asked him with a chuckle as he rustled Kurt's hair slightly.

Kurt smiled again. "Just thinking about a very good memory."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Well I hope I was in it."

"You're in all my good memories."

Blaine froze and stared at Kurt. He wanted to blurt out again how much he loved Kurt but thought better of it. He blinked, smiled and looked at the ground for a moment. "So. We have a few hours to kill." He reached out a hand. "I was hoping you would be willing to waste this summer day with me."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand. Was it really ok to take it? In the middle of a theme park? But Blaine was the one reaching out for him and he would never refuse to take his hand. Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's. "Sigh. We're going to have to find something to do." Kurt said jokily.

"Well good thing we happen to be at a theme park." Blaine said with a confident smirk.

They walked through the park. Not going on any rides at first or looking at any attractions, just walking hand and hand.

"You should have seen how cute it was watching Mercedes and Sam sneaking off together."

"Uh-huh." Blaine said with a nod.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine was constantly looking around and Kurt noticed every time people got close to them he gave Kurt's hand an extra squeeze.

"We don't have to hold hands." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry what?" Blaine said looking at Kurt.

Kurt took his hand out of Blaine's. "It's fine. If you feel uncomfortable..."

"No. I… Sorry. I can't help being a little cautious. I don't want anything happening."

Kurt shrugged. "I get. It's ok."

"No. Its not." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "You're my boyfriend. I want to hold my boyfriend's hand. There's nothing wrong with that."

Kurt couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat every time he heard Blaine say the word boyfriend.

Blaine continued to walk holding onto Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt's cheeks turned even rosier than usual as he smiled widely. Then after several steps Kurt couldn't help but notice people doing double takes or people glancing at their hands. Even in 2011 two boys holding hands was still something to stare at.

"Are you ready for this?"

Kurt blinked as he realized Blaine had stopped walking. He looked at Blaine.

Blaine was looking up with a smile on his face.

Kurt glanced at what Blaine was looking at. It was a large sign that said: SUPERMAN TOWER OF POWER! Kurt gulped.

Blaine's smile grew wider. "Come on!" He said as he began to run to the line pulling Kurt's arm.

They waited in line talking and giggling with each other, having a blast just being together. They got to the front of the line and sat in seats next to each other. The worker strapped them in.

Kurt began to breathe heavily. Then he suddenly felt someone take his hand. He looked at Blaine.

Blaine squeezed his hand and gave him a wink.

Then Kurt threw him back a smile. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They were both screaming for their dear lives as their seats rapidly flew into the air.

"That was awesome!" Blaine said excitedly. "Kurt… Kurt?" Blaine looked around.

Kurt was clinging to a wall panting and sweating.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked looking at him concerned.

"I'm… (pant)… fine… (pant)…."

Blaine gave a little chuckle. "Awww poor baby." He placed at hand on his back and began to rub.

Kurt started to blush. He stood straight. "Ok…. what's next?"

Blaine reached out his hand again. "Let's see."

For the next few hours Kurt and Blaine went on different rides, watched different attractions, ate junk food, and just had a great time.

It was becoming one of the best days of Kurt's life. He loved how every time he looked down he saw his and Blaine's hand intertwined.

"I love this song!" Blaine said slightly pointing into the air. "This person's good."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and listened. "Yes. They're ok." Then he smiled. "You're going to be better." (Throughout the day different people are performing for the festival at the stage at the center of the park and you could hear the music throughout the entire park. Blaine is the last performance.)

Blaine gazed into his eyes and smiled. Then he forced his gaze away from Kurt's face. "I think its time." He looked up.

Kurt followed his gaze. The sign read: BATMAN THE RIDE!

"Ok. I will 100% understand if you're not up for this one." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt looked at Blaine then back at the sign. Then he took a deep breath. "I can do this." He looked back at Blaine. "Let's do this." He reached out a hand.

Blaine smiled and took it.

They started to walk into the entrance of the line.

"Sorry little boy, not big enough."

Kurt heard as his way was being blocked. Kurt looked up at the worker and saw he was holding a stick in front of Kurt and Blaine.

The man looked at Kurt. "Try the kiddie ride next door."

Kurt looked at him with his eyebrows creased. He looked at the measuring sign and saw that he was clearly tall enough to ride.

Blaine already understood what was going on. "No that's alright. We're both over the appropriate height. So if you'll just…" Blaine tried to push past the stick, but the man held it tight in his hand.

"What is your problem?" Kurt yelled getting angry.

"I guess I'll just spell it out for you. No FAGS near the big boy ride."

Both Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but flinch at the word.

Kurt's face turned red from anger.

Blaine took a deep breath. "We have every right to ride this ride. So if you don't want us getting the manager involved please move aside." Blaine said as calmly as he could.

The man snickered.

"Are you serious? You ignoramus!" Kurt yelled.

People behind them started to mutter and wonder why the line was being held up.

"Beat it." The man said pointing behind him with his thumb.

"You know-!" Kurt started to say.

Blaine looked at him worried. "Kurt."

"No! You-!" Kurt took a step forward.

"Hey control you're girlfriend!" The man yelled at Blaine as he slightly pushed Kurt away from him.

"Don't touch him!" Blaine yelled as he shoved the guy back.

The worker hit the wall behind him. He jumped back and shoved Blaine back with as much force as he could. Blaine almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Kurt catching him.

People in the line started to yell for help.

Blaine pulled his arm back ready to strike the worker.

"Blaine! No!" Kurt grabbed his arm.

A group of three other workers came running. They went up to the worker attending the ride. "What's going on here?" One asked.

"These two are causing trouble." The worker said.

"What?" Kurt yelled.

The people in line began to scream their protest.

"You know what! Just because you are an ignorant prick it doesn't mean I'm going to let you ruin my day! I am here with my BOYFRIEND! YES, MY BOYFRIEND, I LOVE HIM! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU OR ANY IDIOT LIKE YOU CAN EVER DO TO TOUCH US!" Kurt yelled.

There was a pause of silence and then… the people in line started to clap.

Kurt and Blaine looked at the people as they rooted for them.

Kurt was speechless.

The three workers took the first worker away and apologized to Kurt and Blaine. Then they gave them free passes to come back anytime.

Kurt and Blaine rode the ride.

"See…" Kurt said breathing heavily. "I'm fine. I told you I could handle it." He took one last deep breath, "Let's go." He started to walk off.

"Wait." Blaine grabbed his hand.

Kurt turned around and saw the face he loved. The face he saw at the coffee shop.

"I love you." Blaine said simply.

Kurt took another breath and gave a little nod. "I love you."

Then they stood there holding each other's hand and staring into each other eyes. Love written all over their faces.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt stood in a large group of people all waiting in front of a stage.

"Kurt!" Mercedes said as her and Sam approached him. "Blaine's next, right?"

"Yup!" He said excitedly.

"Hey we're here too!" The big group walked up to them.

Then Rachel and Finn also joined them.

Everyone looked like they had the time of their lives. They were all talking, asking each other what rides they rode and what shows they saw.

Then music started to play.

"Ssshhhhh!" Kurt said looking at the stage.

The curtain pulled back.

Blaine walked out. He had a microphone in one hand and a smile on his face. He looked out at the crowd. His eyes met Kurt's. He winked.

Woke up in London yesterday  
>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<br>Don't really know how I got here  
>I got some pictures on my phone<p>

**(Everyone in the crowd started dancing and jumping to the music)**

New names and numbers that I don't know  
>Address to places like Abbey Road<br>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
>We're young enough to say<p>

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<p>

To my friends in New York, I say hello  
>My friends in L.A. they don't know<br>Where I've been for the past few years or so  
>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<p>

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
>Sometimes there's stuff that don't work now<br>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
>What there is to complain about<p>

When you're happy like a fool

**(Blaine grinned and winked at Kurt)**  
>Let it take you over<br>When everything is out  
>You gotta take it in<p>

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<p>

Hopelessly  
>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<br>Hopelessly  
>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<br>Hopelessly  
>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<p>

**(Blaine points into the crowd/ No one can tell but he's pointing at Kurt)**  
>'Cuz hopelessly<br>The hope is we have so much to feel good about

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life <p>

The entire audience applauded and screamed their approval. Some people were jumping and whistling.

Blaine beamed with joy as he surveyed the crowd.

Kurt was clapping as hard as he could screaming, "BLAINE!" as loud as he could.

"Thank you everyone! Have a great day and a good life!"

Girls in the audience squealed and jumped higher.

Blaine walked off the stage and was immediately surrounded by the crowd giving him slaps on the back or trying to get a chance to talk to him.

Kurt tippy toed trying to look over the crowd to see Blaine.

Blaine fought through the crowd and made it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled.

Blaine rushed to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a passionate hug.

Kurt also wrapped his arms around Blaine. Kurt whispered in his ear, "Like I always say. You're amazing Blaine."

Blaine didn't say anything but his lips curled up into a content smile.

15 minutes later -

"A perfect end to a perfect day." Kurt said looking out the glass window of their booth. They were riding in a large ferries wheel.

"Yeah." Blaine said with a blissful sigh.

"This is my first time in a ferries wheel." Kurt said taking his eyes away from the beautiful night view and to look at a much better view of Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine asked looking at him.

"Yup." He nodded.

Blaine smirked. Then he rose from his side of the booth and sat next to Kurt. "That means it's safe to say you've never been kissed in a ferries wheel."

Kurt couldn't stop his cheeks from going scarlet. "Nope." He tried to say coolly. "Never." Kurt felt Blaine's fingers slowly intertwine with his own as he watched Blaine lean in closer to him.

They both closed their eyes as their lips collided. The kiss was soft and sweet. Both their lips lingered together making the kiss last much longer. Their lips parted for only a second before Blaine's lip returned to Kurt's.

Kurt's entire body shivered with excitement.

Blaine finally pulled back his lips but kept his face only inches from Kurt's. "I love you."

Kurt felt Blaine's breath on his face as he spoke. He drank it in before he said, "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine's lips curled into a smile. "Now that's a perfect end to a perfect day."

Kurt's face broke into a wide grin. "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

><p>SONG BLAINE SINGS: Good Life by <em>One Republic<em>

Full version: (I cut out parts of the song)

.com/watch?v=q7QQLsC7QEw

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


End file.
